1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid storage safety device and more particularly pertains to resisting pressure explosions which can hurl storage tank ends with a fluid storage safety device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of explosion resistant devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, explosion resistant devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of resisting explosions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,709 to Beerbower et al. discloses an above ground fuel storage tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,473 to Reese discloses a method and storage tank system for aboveground storage of flammable liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,053 to Fenton et al. discloses a fuel tank vaporization and explosion resistant apparatus and improved filler mass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,098 to Fenton et al. discloses a fuel tank vaporization and explosion resistant apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,455 to Tansill discloses an explosion-resistant fuel tank device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fluid storage safety device for resisting pressure explosions which can hurl storage tank ends.
In this respect, the fluid storage safety device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of resisting pressure explosions which can hurl storage tank ends.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fluid storage safety device which can be used for resisting pressure explosions which can hurl storage tank ends. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.